Magic Love
by AkoTsukiiyomi'Love
Summary: -Solo necesito sentirte tiernamente recibir tus labios en los míos, mírame a los ojos hechiceros. En estas palabras he dejado mi amor y mi alma. –Soul – susurré antes de ser callada por sus suaves labios. SxM BSxT
1. I El Viaje

**IXI Magic Love IXI**

**Capitulo Uno..,**

_**~ El viaje ~**_

_Tal vez hoy solo sea una simple chica llamada Maka Albarn, pero, juro que me convertiré en el más grande modelo del Shibusen. Seré una gran Técnica y Hechicera, enfrentare todo con coraje. Siempre en la posición más erguida y la cabeza en alto._

* * *

**_Tokio, Japón._**

**Sábado 2 de Agosto de 2008,**

**17:59 hrs.**-Cuídate amor – me dijo mamá, me agarro de las mejillas y poso sus labios en mi frente dándome un beso cargado de amor y cariño.

* * *

Sonreí y me subí al taxi que me transportaría a las afueras de Tokio donde esperaría el tren para transportarme a Death City, el chofer subió al taxi después de subir todas mis maletas y arrancó el coche comenzando de una manera lenta. Me despedí de mi mamá con besos volados y con la mano. Luego de recorrer algunos lugares de Tokio el chofer aumento la velocidad pero no hasta llegar al punto donde las imágenes de distorsionaran por culpa de la velocidad, ya que llegamos a las afueras de Tokio mire por la ventanilla sorprendida al ver el bosque que se adornaba con el fondo del crepúsculo por lo que sería como las seis de la tarde.

Cerré los ojos y comencé a divagar por mis pensamientos, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Dejándome llevar por el movimiento del coche y por el frio del aire acondicionado.

Mis pensamientos se cruzaban entre ellos y esto provocaba el resultado de otros pensamientos hasta que pensé…

¿Cómo fue que entre al Shibusen?

Todo comenzó en un caluroso verano, para ser especifica, en 26 de Julio, mi cumpleaños.

_-Flash Back-_

_-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Maka!- gritaron al unisonó mi mamá y Hero, un amigo que vino de colado a mi casa, mientras se abalanzaban contra mí._

_Mi mamá se separó de mí casi al instante pero Hero me abrazaba contra su pecho y sollozaba._

_-¡Mi pequeña Maka ya no es tan pequeña! – dijo entre sollozos mi amigo mientras me estrechaba más contra su pecho, mamá y yo comenzamos a reír por el comentario de Hero._

_Hasta que finalmente Hero se separó de mí me vio con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-¡Ya estas vieja! –me gritó mientras me señalaba._

_Mire a Hero molesta, el tenia que recordar que el es un año mayor que yo._

_-¡Solo tengo 15 años! Además tú tienes 16 – le recordé a Hero en un tono burlón, el dejo de llorar y me miró divertido._

_Mamá dejó de reír, pero por las facciones de su rostro se podía ver que seguía divertida, y me miró alegre._

_-Y dime Maka, ¿Qué quieres para tus 15? ¿Un viaje, una reunión o...?_

_Mamá comenzó a darme opciones pero yo las ignoraba ya que pensaba en algo distinto a lo que me daban. Porqué en ese momento solo una palabra cruzaba en mi mente. _

_-¡O ya se! ¿Una fiesta? – volvió a sugerirme Kami con estrellitas en los ojos._

_-¡Shibusen! – dije feliz mientras miraba a mi madre que se quedo callada junto con Hero que también me animaba a elegir._

_-¿Shi-Shibusen? – preguntó mamá mientras me miraba entre curiosa y sorprendida._

_Yo asentí feliz, junte mis manos y mire a mi mamá y a Hero esperanzada._

_-¿Shibusen? – Volvió a preguntar confundida mamá, bajo la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus manos nerviosa, luego se talló el brazo y me miró de nuevo -¿Segura Maka? Ya sabes, los problemas que tenemos._

_Asentí con la cabeza, aunque mi asqueroso padre ejem corrijo `El asqueroso Spirit´ trabaje hay, yo quiero asistir a esa academia tan prestigiada para convertirme en la mejor técnica y hechicera como mamá._

_-Sí – respondí al instante._

_-Pero Maka…_

_-Quiero entrar al Shibusen, quiero ese regalo._

_Le pedí a mi madre._

_Mamá me miró y luego bajo la mirada. Hero paso su brazo por los hombros de Kami y sonrió._

_-¡Vamos Kami-Chan, todo estará bien! Yo cuidare a Maka._

_Kami miro a Hero sorprendida al igual que yo. _

_Hero, la persona más estúpida del mundo, asistía al Shibusen y lo que más me sorprendía es que es un buen hechicero. _

_-Pero… - volvió a poner peros mi madre, Hero sonrió más._

_-Todo estará bien, - Hero me señalo- ¡Su hija es fuerte! _

_Mamá me miró y me sonrió, yo solo me limite a sonreír internamente._

_-¿Segura Maka? – preguntó mamá, yo asentí al instante._

_Siempre había sido mi sueño entrar al Shibusen, ser una gran técnico como mi madre, aprender sobre la magia y mi más grande sueño…Tener un arma._

_Pistola, daga, puñal, espada, oz o tal vez guadaña, no me importa cuál sea mi arma pero mi sueño es poseer una. Solo he cargado en mis manos el estúpido trato de Guadaña de mi padre cuando era pequeña_

_. Hero extendió sus brazos y me gritó sacándome de mis pensamientos._

_-¡Venga Maka, yo se que quieres abrazarme!_

_Mire a Hero con la ceja levantada._

_-Nunca._

_Hero comenzó a llorar como un niño pequeño, suspiré divertida y me lancé hacia él para abrazarlo._

_-Fin de Flash Back-_

Aunque Hero es una persona ignorante es muy atento conmigo y con mi madre. Por el, pude entrar al Shibusen. Pude lograr el sueño de entrar a la mejor escuela de magia y de manejo de armas. Pero hay algo que me preocupa, miré por la ventanilla del avión y suspire.

Yo, no soy muy buena en magia.

* * *

-¡NOOO! – grité antes de que el tren comenzará a ponerse en marcha, mamá, papá y Yuki, mi pequeña hermana, se despedían felices, bueno Yuki con una sonrisa siniestra. Para tener 12 años, era demasiado cruel.

Wes pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me atrajo hacia él.

-¡Tranquilo hermanito, viajaras conmigo! – me animó muy feliz, bufé molesto y me zafé de su agarre.

-Con mayor razón estoy encabronado.

Si, estaba que me llevaba ya que me habían metido de nuevo al Shibusen. Estaba harto que todos los años tenga que asistir a esa escuela, desde los 8 años asisto a esa academia y ahora que tengo 15 ¡Sigo asistiendo! Durante 7 malditos y repugnantes años he sido un alumno del Shibusen, un arma de las otras millones y entre otras cosas.

Shibusen es mi peor pesadilla, además que los profesores están locos y mis amigos también, ¡Tengo que aguantar a Spirit y al molesto de Hero! Además que hoy meten a un nuevo profesor y no me lleve buenas noticias, para colmo, vivo en el departamento número 214 que se encuentra en el piso 3 en una de las calles que más odio de Death City, ¡o si! casi lo olvido, en la ciudad donde vivo se llama ¡Death City!

Death – muerte.

City – ciudad.

Death City – Ciudad Muerta.

¿Acogedor? ¡No lo creo!

¿Dónde vives? ¡Oh, vivo en la Ciudad Muerta!

¿Me quieres ir a visitar?

* * *

_O_ó xDD no tengo nada q decir, uff este fic tiene mucha inspiración aww(: el segundo cap ia se me vino a la cabezaa xDD naah solo el princiipio, uff sobre actualizar mis fics :s ps lo veo dificil ia q tengo otra compu tal vez solo actualicé 3 ;_;_

_mee despido _

_dejen zii qiera 5 reviews D:: aww D: _


	2. II Shibusen

**IXI Magic Love IXI**

**Capitulo Dos...,**

**~ Shibusen ~**

_O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O_

_**La varita elige al mago**__ y __**no el mago a la varita**_

_O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O_

Cuando baje del tren me lleve una gran sorpresa, no estaba en una estación de trenes si no que.., ¡Estaba en un desierto! Salí de mi estado de Shock y me acorde de algo…

-¡Mis maletas! – le grite al señor que al instante me las aventó haciendo que se levantara una capa de arena y chocara contra mí, comencé a toser y cerré mis ojos y tape mi boca. _Pero que amable _pensé con desagrado.

El tren saco humo por la chimenea y se puso en marcha desapareciendo en la neblina de la fría noche, me sobresalte al escuchar algo reírse macabramente. Me voltee lentamente y me fije que no había nadie en el desierto, solamente yo.

Otra risa pero ahora burlesca se oyó mire hacia todos lados y fije mi vista en el cielo, encontrándome con la luna, sangre caía de su boca además que su sonrisa era horrible. Me miraba de una forma que me daba escalofríos y sus ojos, ni hablar, eran como un hoyo pero con pupilas e iris, aunque este era blanco.

Grité del puro horror y agarre mis maletas, sin pensármelo dos veces, salí corriendo de ahí sin rumbo fijo.

* * *

-¡HIJA! – gritó papá mientras me abrazaba, sentí como un ojo se me cerraba. De seguro tenía un tic por lo de la luna, papá me miro extrañado –Tienes un tic…

Le mande una mirada asesina a Spirit, ¿Cómo cree que no voy a tener un tic al ver una luna con cara?

Papá me sonrió y cargo mis maletas, comenzamos a caminar en silencio. Observe las calles de Death City y los edificios que había. Todo era negro, parecía viejo, como del siglo XX, y algunos tenían grafitis. Otros, eran modernos, un poco más coloridos y estaban libres de grafitis. Algunas calles estaban hechas de piedras en forma de cuadrados o rectángulos mientras que otras eran como las de las carreteras.

Los callejones eran pocos iluminados y muy angostos, la gente de aquí me veía como si fuera una persona extraña. Bueno, jamás había estado aquí y SI era nueva pero ellos me miraban de mala cara, a cambio a mi padre lo veían como mucho respeto, algo que no se merecía, y toda la gente lo saludaba. Suspire, siempre era así.

-¿Qué tal el viaje? – preguntó papá rompiendo el silencio que ya se estaba volviendo algo incomodo, ladee la cabeza hacia mi hombro izquierdo y arrugue la nariz.

-Malo.

-¿Malo? – papá se metió por un callejón y lo seguí aunque el callejón no me dio muy buena espina, ignore eso y seguí la plática con mi padre. Aunque más me importaba el rumbo ya que me dirigía a mi nueva casa y no quería pasar vergüenza que Spirit me acompañara.

-El tren estaba vacío y eso me dio un poco de miedo…

-El miedo es un pecado – me interrumpió Spirit, entrecerré los ojos y detuve el paso, segundos después mi padre me imito.

-¿A qué viene eso? – pregunté.

-¿Qué?

-El miedo es un pecado.

Spirit se quedo callado y vi como se tensó un poco…,

-Bueno, si quieres ubicarte aquí tienes que perder el miedo – me dijo Spirit sin ni siquiera mirarme, cerré los ojos y los abrí de nuevo. Papá ya se había puesto en marcha.

Lo imité segundos después y seguí preguntando.

-No entiendo, si quiero vivir aquí, ¿Por qué tengo que perder el miedo? – le pregunté curiosa a mi papá, el de nuevo no me miro solo me respondió mientras miraba el final del callejón.

-Tal vez porque tú serás próximamente una técnico y hechicera – me dijo papá, wow que genial se escuchaba eso-, tienes que defender a la gente de aquí y no tienes que tener miedo al enfrentarte con un kishin.

-¿Por qué? – volví a preguntar curiosa.

-Porque el miedo es lo más cercano a la locura.

Deje de caminar de nuevo y me quedé callada sin entender que quiso decir. ¿El miedo es lo más cercano a la locura? ¿La locura? Una nueva pregunta cruzó en mi mente, miré a Spirit que salía del callejón, corrí hacia el rápidamente ya que me había quedado a la mitad.

-¿Qué es la locura? – cuestione al momento que llegue alado de él, pero él se adelanto y entro a un edificio, llegue alado de él pero de nuevo se adelanto al subir mis maletas al elevador y luego subirse, rodee los ojos y me subí. Como odio cuando me ignora- ¿Me puedes contestar? – le pregunté irritada.

-Amo esa canción – me dijo feliz mientras tarareaba la música del elevador, miré a mi papá irritada. El tecleo el piso 3 y siguió tarareando.

Iba hablarle pero las puertas del elevador se abrieron, _diablos _pensé irritada, papá agarró mis maletas y salió, iba a preguntarle de nuevo pero…

-Maka ayúdame con tu maleta azul por favor hija – me pidió papá, mire hacia mi lado izquierdo y vi mi maleta azul tirada. La agarre y salí del elevador poco tiempo antes de que cerrara. De nuevo iba a preguntarle pero de nuevo me interrumpió,

-¡Llegamos! – gritó Spirit feliz, me agarro la mano, coloco unas llaves y se fue rápidamente sin darme tiempo de preguntarle. Apreté las llaves en mi palma y bufé molesta, odio cuando me ignora. Abrí la puerta y jale mis maletas hacia el departamento.

* * *

-Gracias – le dije al taxista antes de bajarme, saqué mis maletas de la cajuela y comencé a caminar hacia el edificio.

Me estremecí cuando una ráfaga de viento se presentó, suspiré con cansancio y me metí al edificio que desprendía calor y eso me hacía sentir a gusto. Oprimí el botón del elevador para que abriera pero para mi mala suerte me encontré con la peor persona de Death City, entrecerré los ojos y lo examiné con la mirada. ¿Qué hacia él aquí? El salió del elevador y me imitó.

-Soul…- susurró molesto entre dientes, apreté la quijada y arrugue la nariz.

-Spirit…- susurré con desagrado, estuvimos en un momento de silencio hasta que el me agarro de la chaqueta y me acercó hacia el haciendo que nuestras narices se rozaran.

-No te atrevas a tocar a mi Maka – me advirtió entre dientes, sonreí levemente.

-¿Nueva novia?

-¡Imbécil! – Me gritó mientras me soltaba y me empujaba hacia atrás, me acomode la chaqueta-, ¡Es mi hija!

-Oh, la famosa Maka Albarn – susurré para mí, Spirit asintió y me miro.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!

Me encogí de hombros y cerré los ojos aburrido.

-¿Debería?

-No.

-Bueno viejo – le dije haciendo que le saliera una venita en la frente, sonreí satisfecho- , el bote de basura esta allá - le informe a la basura de padre mientras señalaba el bote de basura que se encontraba fuera del edificio- creo que usted pertenece a él – terminé de decirle y después no pude evitar estallar de la risa.

-¡MUERE EVANS! – lo escuche gritar antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en el ojo…

…_Estúpido Spirit _fue lo único que se me venía a la mente después de sentir la golpiza de Spirit, _algún día me las va a pagar. _Abrí mi departamento y entre aburrido, siempre seria el mismo. Mi departamento esta ampliado y para colmo solo vivo yo, tire mis maletas y luego me metí al departamento para luego sentarme en el sofá, prendí la televisión y…

-¡YAHOO! – Oí un grito, mi puerta salió disparada hacia la cocina donde se escucho el ruido de los vasos y platos al romperse- ¡EL GRAN BLACK STAR HA LLEGADO! – gritó mientras se señalaba, suspiré y fruncí el ceño.

-No tiene más de 10 minutos que llegue y ya estas molestando – le dije, el comenzó a reir y me vio.

-¡¿QUE ES ESA COSA FEA EN TU CARA SOUL? – me preguntó asustado mientras señalaba mi ojo morado e hinchado, lo toqué y quite mi mano rápidamente por causa del dolor.

-Spirit me golpeo.

Black Star comenzó a reir.

-¿Ahora que le hiciste?

-¡NADA!

Black Star comenzó a reir de nuevo, me levante del sofá y lo mire dudoso.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? – le pregunté él me miro divertido.

-Pues vine a visitar a mi amigo – Black Star llegó en un rápido movimiento hacia mí y pasó su brazo por mis hombros.

Lo miré, el sonreía nervioso. Estaba mintiendo…

-Black…

-¡EL HIJO DE SHINIGAMI-SAMA VIENE A DEATH CITY! ¡Y ME ACABO DE ENTERAR QUE LA HIJA DE LA MIERDA GUADAÑA (se refiere a Spirit) VIENE TAMBIEN! – me gritó con desesperación, miré a Black Star con una gotita. Pensé que me diría algún problema muy malo como, `cerraron la tienda de revistas porno´ o algo así.

-La hija de Spirit está en el edificio – le avisé, Black Star palideció y me miró serio- Se llama Maka Albarn – continué, Black Star me miro con una ceja levantada.

-¿Es sexy? – me preguntó al instante, una imagen de Spirit se me vino a la cabeza, me estremecí y arrugue la nariz del asco.

-Tal vez no. Tal vez sea Spirit en femenino.

Dicho esto, Black Star y yo comenzamos a carcajearnos al imaginarnos a Spirit versión mujer.

-Ya, ya. Ella no tiene la culpa de ser su hija – le dije tratando de dejar de reir, Black Star se apoyo en sus rodillas y con una mano se limpio las lágrimas que caía a causa de la risa.

-Se, se. Pero también puede ser sexy porque es hija de Kami – me dijo Black Star mientras babeaba, negué con la cabeza divertido.

* * *

El molesto ruido del despertador comenzó, me moví incomoda en la cama con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Le pegue con la palma de mi mano al tocador y comencé a mover mi mano tratando de buscar el despertador, sentí el material frio y después oprimí el botón, lo apreté y deje mi mano reposar sobre el despertador.

Quite las sabanas de mi cuerpo y me senté en mi cama, me estiré y comencé a buscar mis pantuflas con mis pies. Me las puse y comencé a caminar al baño, más bien, arrastraba los pies por el piso de madera. Sentí la fría pared contra mi cara, me separé al instante y me sobé la nariz.

-Diablos…- susurré, abrí los ojos y me encamine al baño. Me metí al baño, me di una buena ducha con agua caliente y me puse el uniforme: una blusa blanca con botones en forma de calavera, un chaleco negro, una corbata roja y una falda de tablones roja con cuadros negros, mis calcetas negras hasta el muslo y mis botines negros con un poco de tacón. Me amarré mis dos coletas con un listón negro **(N/A: si no me eqiboco Maka sale con cintas negras en el manga) **y me peine un poco el fleco. Agarré mi maleta y unos papeles para solicitar mi varita. Sonreí, que genial se escuchaba.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O.

La muchacha miró mis papeles sonriente, pasó a la siguiente hoja y siguió leyendo, para mi buena suerte, era la última hoja.

-Maka Albarn, quince años, sangre O positivo , buenas calificaciones, padres Spirit Albarn y Kami Albarn – la señorita me miró y me sonrió como lo había hecho desde un principio- ¿Traes tu identificación como estudiante del Shibusen?

Se la entregue inmediatamente, ella la cogió y la miro, luego me miró a mí.

-¿Cuándo la sacaste? – me preguntó mientras veía la credencial, entrecerré los ojos y coloqué mi dedo índice en mi barbilla.

-A finales de Julio.

-Oh – exclamó, me entregó mi credencial – Ahora vuelvo cariño – me avisó con su típica sonrisa tierna, obviamente se la devolví, ella entró a un cuarto y dejó la puerta entre abierta, comencé a mirarme las uñas y tronarme los nudillos de vez en cuando. Miré el reloj, había tardado 5 minutos y en 15 terminaba mi primera clase. Escuche los pasos de alguien, voltee la cabeza y sonreí por instinto, la chica me devolvió la sonrisa y se acerco al escritorio de madera.

-¿Y Karin-Chan? – me preguntó al llegar, señale la puerta.

-Se fue al cuarto.

-Oh – me miró sonriente- ¿Eres la hija de Spirit-Senpai? – me miró sorprendida, asentí levemente. No tengo la menor idea de cómo me reconoció si no me parezco en nada a mi padre solo por los ojos- Me llamo Claire Corbel, soy una técnica profesional, ¿Eres Maka Albarn, no? – me preguntó, sonreí nerviosa ¿Qué tanto anda diciendo Spirit sobre mí?

-Sí.

El chillido de la puerta al abrirse interrumpió nuestra pequeña charla, Karin apareció con un pañuelo morado entre sus manos. Se acercó hacia nosotras y me lo tendió.

-Ten, es tu varita – casi chillo de la alegría, si, casi. Agarre la varita y comencé a observarla aunque tuviera el pedazo de tela encima – Era de tu madre.

-Oh – susurré, quité la tela con delicadeza de la varita y la saqué con cuidado. Pasé mis dedos por la varita, aunque estaba algo estropeada su madera era lisa y no parecía estar podrida, al extremo de la varita terminaba con una punta blanca.

-Bueno Maka-Chan creo que deberías irte a clases – asentí felizmente, Claire se quedó hablando con la señorita que anteriormente me atendía. Comencé a caminar por los pasillos de la Academia, apreciando cada cuadro que había en la pared o cada reconocimiento. Por pura casualidad, llegando a la oficina de Shinigami-Sama, me encontré una foto de mi padre y mi madre. Spirit tenía el brazo convertido en guadaña y una sonrisa burlona, en cambio mamá sacaba la lengua y con su mano derecha hacia el signo de paz mientras con la izquierda agarraba el brazo convertido en guadaña de mi padre.

-Kami-Chan era muy buena – oí como me hablaba alguien, gire la cabeza lentamente. Comencé a toser y mover la palma de la mano para que el humo del cigarro se fuera de mi cara.

-¿Quién eres? – le pregunté, el sacó el humo del cigarro por la boca y me miró sonriente.

-Stein, Franken Stein – se presentó, miré la foto.

-¿Conoce a mi madre? – mire al señor por el rabillo del ojo, el asintió. Tiró su cigarro al piso y lo pisó.

-Fue una gran técnica y hechicera. Convirtió a senpai en Death Scythe con tal solo 18, el penúltimo Death Scythe tenía 25.

Miré la foto sorprendida, yo siempre quise ser como mi madre y juro que lo seré, convertiré mi arma en Death Scythe y me convertiré…

-¡MAKITA DE MI CORAZON, HIJA MIA, AMOR DE MIS AMORES, MI HERMOSA NI...!

-¡MAKA-CHOP! – interrumpí a mi padre con un gran golpe en la cabeza, Spirit cayó al suelo con un gran hueco en la cabeza.

-Senpai – susurró Stein, le mande una mirada asesina a mi padre antes de irme de aquel pasillo.

* * *

Entre al salón unos minutos antes de que comenzara mi clase de `Como hacer pociones´, comencé a subir las escaleras y me senté en el último asiento para pasar inadvertida, acomode mis cosas y justamente cuando termine el timbre sonó. Pocos fueron los que entraron puntualmente los demás entraron al momento en el que entro la maestra.

-Buenos días – gritó feliz la maestra mientras acomodaba su maleta en el escritorio, todos nos quedamos callados – Que ánimos – nos dijo algo enojada pero luego sonrió, agarro el gis y escribió en el pizarrón su nombre Mtra. Ai Noichi – Soy la maestra Ai Noichi, como todos saben. Soy la maestra encargada de enseñarles como hacer pociones.

Se oyó como golpeaban la puerta, la maestra dejó de sonreír y se toco el puente de la nariz.

-Pasa, Evans – susurró enojada, la puerta se abrió lentamente. Un chico de cabello blanco y ojos rojos entró, todas las chicas chillaron emocionadas.

-¡Soul-senpai es súper guapísimo, yo misma lo convertiré en Death Scythe! – le gritó una chica emocionada a su amiga, aunque estuviera lejos las podía oír.

La maestra comenzó a reir.

-Vaya, parece que les dio alegría ver a Soul-Kun, bueno, basta de coqueteos, Soul toma asiento – el chico se encorvó y comenzó a caminar hacia las últimas bancas, por un momento pensé que se sentaría cerca de mí pero luego me di cuenta que no al ver como se sentaba alado de un chico de cabello azul. Los dos se saludaron con un choqué de manos, el chico de cabello blanco sonrió y luego me miró a mí, quedándose estupefacto, como si fuera algo feo.

Pude ver como sus ojos rojos se posaban en la cicatriz que tenía en el brazo, la cubrí rápidamente y decidí prestarle atención a la maestra.

La clase transcurrió normalmente como si se tratara de una clase de Física o química que tendría un estudiante normal, aunque entendiera y captara todo no sabía cuál era cada formula o como mezclarlas. No sabía cuántos hongos ponerle a una poción de flores de circe, y para mi mal, es lo que estaban explicando. No sabía que líquido era él de la de las flores, el rojo, el negro, el azul, el verde, el violeta o el amarillo.

-Bueno Maka-Chan – me llamó la maestra mientras me veía, me sobresalte y pedí mentalmente que no me pasará al frente, la gente me miró y se quedó confundida, creo que no me habían visto.

-¿S-si? – susurré nerviosa, ella me hizo una señal para que me acercara, me levanté nerviosa de mi asiento y comencé a caminar y como lo hizo el chico de pelo blanco, lo hicieron todos, sus ojos se posaban en mi cicatriz y los murmullos comenzaron.

-¡Alumnos! – Gritó la maestra con felicidad, me tomó de los hombros y me zarandeo _delicadamente _- ¡Ella es Maka Albarn! – me presentó, suspiré alivianada, pensé que me iba a pedir que haga un hechizo - ¡Es hija de Kami y Spirit Albarn! – gritó emocionada mientras chillaba, la maestra me llevó hasta una caldera y me sonrió- ¡Tu madre es una gran hechicera, quiero ver el nivel de magia que posees!

-¡¿Qué? – grité asustada, ¡Yo era un asco en la magia! La maestra me miró y luego a los demás.

-¡Chicos, he aquí…! ¡La hija de Kami Albarn! – todos comenzaron a gritar de la emoción, me quedé pasmada en mi lugar sin saber qué hacer. Grité mentalmente, la maestra los calmo y me miro junto con los demás – comienza- me ordenó emocionada.

-Esto…será mejor que no lo haga Mtra. Ai – le avisé mientras bajaba la cabeza, ella comenzó a reir.

-¡Tu puedes, eres la hija de Kami!

_¡KABOOM! _

-¡Aborten el salón, aborten! – gritó la maestra mientras abría la puerta, todos comenzaron a toser. La maestra y yo teníamos los pelos parados y nuestra cara estaba manchada. Salí del salón tosiendo, la maestra se acercó a mi cansada – Tenias razón, era mejor que no lo hubieras hechos.

-Se lo dije – susurré con pena, ella se fue a la dirección para reportar que el salón de pociones había sido dañado, todos me mandaron una mirada asesina. Yo solo me encogí, se lo advertí. Un chico de pelo azul, esperen… ¡Es el amigo del de pelo blanco! El chico me acorraló contra la pared y me miró con odio.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? – me preguntó en un gruñido, sentía miedo pero no debía demostrarlo porque mi padre dijo que era malo, lo mire con el ceño fruncido, escondiendo el temor.

-¿Qué? – pregunté seria, el bajo la mirada y comenzó a temblar.

-Tu…-siseó- ¡DESTRUISTE EL SALON DE POSCIONES, ERES LO MEJOR YAHOO! – gritó mientras me abrazaba, me quede boquiabierta, ¿Me habían dicho que soy lo mejor por explotar un salón?

-Vaya, la hija de Kami explotó un salón – dijo burlón el chico de pelo blanco, me sonroje y me separe bruscamente del chico de pelo azul- Mira Black Star, tiene el pelo más parado que el tuyo- dijo burlón, Black Star me miró con enojo.

-¡Soul! –le regaño una chica de pelo negro, el no dejo de burlarse de mi pelo. Me di la media vuelta y comencé a caminar pero la chica de pelo negro me alcanzo- Perdóname Maka-Chan, me llamo Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, un placer.

-Igualmente – le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa- Disculpa, ¿Dónde se encuentran los baños? –le pregunté, ella me agarro de la mano y llevó hacia ellos. Tsubaki me ayudo a arreglarme el pelo y quitarme las manchas que tenía en la cara. El timbre sonó, por pura casualidad Tsubaki tenía la clase del profesor Stein al igual que yo. Nos encaminamos a la clase donde el profesor me detuvo.

-Alumnos, a continuación la señorita Albarn diseccionara una rana – Tsubaki gritó del miedo al ver como el profesor me señalaba la mesa donde se encontraba amarrada una rana, una pobre e inocente rana- Nakatsukasa, siéntate.

Tsubaki obedeció al instante, el profesor me paso un bisturí y me acerco o mejor dicho me jaló porque yo… ¡PASO! Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a la rana con líneas negra en algunas partes de su cuerpo, trague saliva.

-Sácale el corazón – me ordenó Stein, todos gritaron de horror, yo también lo haría pero nada sale de mis labios.

-Esto…

Agarre el bisturí y lo acerqué al estomago de la rana, la rana me miró con miedo, la gente gritó horrorizada, coloqué el filo del bisturí en su estomago y para mi desgracia, accidentalmente corte su estomago gracias a los temblores de mi mano a causa del pánico que tenía en esos momentos…

…Caminé junto con Black Star, Soul y Tsubaki al comedor del Shibusen, nos sentamos en unas bancas. Soul me miró con asco y Tsubaki con una sonrisa falsa, porque en verdad se podía ver por las facciones de su rostro el asco que tenia. ¿Por qué? Porque estaba llena de sangre de rana, no sé qué diablos hice y la rana comenzó a salpicar sangre. Para colmo, me había quitado el chaleco en el baño ya que quedo manchado de color purpura en la clase de pociones y mi blusa era blanca pero ahora estaba cubierta de rojo, suspire y cerré los ojos mientras apoyaba mi mentón en la palma de mi mano. ¿Este día podría empeorar?

-Maka-Chan, ¿No vas a comer? – me preguntó Tsubaki con una sonrisa mientras señalaba mi comida con su tenedor, comencé a jugar con la manzana, cuando le iba a dar una mordida el olor de la sangre de la rana me revolvió el estomago por lo que la deje en el plato.

- Hum – murmuró con cierto asco, la comprendo, la sangre olía muy feo y más si soy yo la que la tengo pegada en el uniforme.

-Menuda clase – dijo Soul burlón mientras comía, le mande una mirada asesina, apenas lo conozco y me comienza a caer mal.

-Dime Maka-Chan, ¿Eres arma o técnica? – me preguntó Tsubaki sonriente.

-Técnica – respondí al instante-, ¿Y tú?

-Yo soy arma junto con Soul-Kun, Black Star es técnico.

-No me lo creo – le dije en un tono burlón, entrecerré los ojos y mire a Black Star que se encontraba hablando. Tsubaki asintió con la cabeza.

-Es mi técnico – miré a Tsubaki sorprendida, ¿Cómo era capaz de soportar a Black Star? Y eso que apenas lo conozco, la pelinegra de cola alta me miro a mi y luego a Soul – Yo creo que Soul-Kun y tu deberían ser arma y técnico – Soul escupió el refresco por la boca y un poco por la nariz mientras que yo me iba para atrás de la impresión.

-¡Soul, Maka! – gritó Tsubaki asustada, me levante rápidamente, hice señas con mi mano para que Tsubaki supiera que estaba bien. Soul tocia y estaba muy rojo ya que se estaba ahogando, Black Star le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda a Soul, este comenzó a respirar y le dio gracias. Los dos miramos horrorizados a Tsubaki.

-¡Nunca voy a ser el arma de una plana! – dijo mientras ladeaba su mano de derecha a izquierda, me sentí ofendida, ¡Había insultado mis pechos! ¡No soy una plana, uso copa A!

-¡No estoy plana! – le grité enojada, me levante de la silla y me apoye en la mesa haciendo que la comida se levantara un poco.

Soul desvió su mirada hacia mis pechos y luego a mí.

-Entonces, ¡¿POR QUÉ YO NO VEO NADA? – iba a replicarle pero Black Star llegó y se paró enfrente de mi examinándome.

-Tiene..., muy poco, ¡Chécalo! – señalo mi pecho, Soul se acercó más a mí. Inmediatamente saqué mi libro y se los incruste en la cabeza representando un Maka-Chop.

Suspiré, ¿Qué se creen ellos para examinar mis pechos?

* * *

Me lancé a mi cama y suspiré del cansancio, por más que traté de dormirme no pude ya que comenzaba a llover. Las gotas de la lluvia sonaban como piedras contra la ventana, mire el cielo, estaba nublado y mi ventana empañada, me tape con las colchas ya que había demasiado frio y eso que llevaba las calcetas de la escuela.

-Y amaneció un día tan hermoso – susurré al recordar esta mañana, pero que se espera de este clima, ¿Es Death City, no? Me acurruqué y apreté las sabanas contra mi pecho, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, estire la mano y lo agarré. Lo acerque a mi oído lentamente.

-¿Diga?

_-¿Maka?_

-¿Mamá? – pregunté sorprendida, mamá comenzó a reir.

_-Si soy yo Maka, ¿Cómo estás? _

Iba a preguntarle como supo el número del departamento pero mejor ignore esa pregunta y respondí la de mi mamá.

-Esto, bien.

_-¿Qué tal estuvo tu día de clases?_

Recordé la rana y la explosión, me estremecí por lo que mentí.

-Bien.

_-¿Y qué te parece Death City?_

-Tétrico – le respondí con la palabra que más le identificaba.

Mamá volvió a reir.

_-¿Te encontraste a Hero-Kun por ahí?_

Negué con la cabeza pero luego me acordé que ella no podía ver mis señas.

-No, ¿Vas a venir a visitarme?

_-Eso espero hija, tal vez el 2 de noviembre __**(N/A: es el día en el que supuestamente se funda el Shibusen) **_

-Oh, apenas es agosto.

-_Ya, ya, Maka, ¿Cómo se comportó el tonto de tu padre?_

-Sin comentarios.

Mamá y yo comenzamos a reir.

_-¿Cómo están los días?_

-Pues – mire la ventanilla-, ahora está lloviendo.

_-En Death City llueve mucho hija y hace demasiado frío, te recomiendo que te compres ropa de invierno, no importa en qué estación estés, siempre lloverá, pero los días soleados son tan hermosos – _Dijo en un suspiró mamá, sonreí, miré mis pies.

-Bueno mamá, tengo que hacer la tarea.

_-Oh, bueno Maka, ¡Cuídate niña, y cuídame a Hero! _– me dijo en un tono burlón, comencé a reir.

-¿No debería ser al revés?

_-No creo, bueno Maka, adiós._

Se despidió, colgué y me quede acostada en la cama, en verdad no tenia tarea, pero tenía mucho sueño para seguir platicando y las platicas con mi madre son eternas.

* * *

_Dejen un review pr mi D:_


End file.
